The Truth
by Storm Watcher
Summary: COMPLEATED! its all over. thanx to everybody who reviewed. KAi and Rei have been captured. They are trying to get Kai to help them. Rei gets involved and things get twisted. i suck really bad at summarys. there are some major twists in the story.
1. Default Chapter

Storm Watcher: Another story! Except I think this one sucks. I just figured I let you know if there are spelling mistakes. Shapes calm down it was a review! This chapter was written during Math class :: starts laughing evilly:: Math EVIL.  
  
Rei: Yeah ok just get on with the story already.  
  
Kai: Yes please you're scaring me.  
  
Storm Watcher: ok I do not own Beyblade.  
  
The Truth Chapter 1: The Capture  
  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
I'm starring at the sealing trying to fall asleep. I hear a rustle to my left. I don't even bother to see what it is because its probably Rei. Then my vision suddenly goes black as someone puts something on my eyes. Before I could yell out for Rei to stop. He probably thinks its hilarious. A cloth was put over my mouth. Sleep suddenly becomes necessary. Wonderful when I want to sleep I'm wide awake. But when I don't want to sleep I'm tired. I try to fight the hand but it just pushes the cloth harder over my mouth. I drift off to sleep, but before that I realize that the cloth must be drugged. Then I fall into a deep sleep. When I finally wake up after what feels like an eternity. As I open my eyes I see a very concerned Rei. My vision becomes less foggy allowing me to see past Rei. We are not in or room.  
  
"Rei what's going on?" I ask the blader.  
  
"I don't know Kai" came the reply. I try to spread my arms apart to sit up but my hands refuse to move. Rei sees what I'm doing and places a hand behind my head to lift me to a sitting position. Once up the world starts to spin as I let out a moan of pain. I feel gentle but firm hands on my shoulders. I look back to find Rei supporting me. Once that wave of pain is gone ( I'm sure there'll be more) I look down at my hands to find they are bound. Rei notices my confused look and explains  
  
"Our feet and hands are bound together Kai". At that point I hear footsteps coming closer. I am about to warn the cat- like blader next to me but the door opens. And in comes a 5.7' tall man. Even Tyson can beat him. The only intimidating thing is that hes carrying a handgun. Rei leans over and whispers  
  
"Typical. Every bad guy carries a gun". At this I smirk. The man obviously notices because of this statement  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"First of all Kai doesn't laugh. He smirks. Second of all I said That you have a nice gun" came Rei's half lie and half truth.  
  
" oh ok. Thanks I guess" the man grunted. He moved over to me and pulled out a knife. The man bent down to cut the binds that held my feet together. Once those set of binds done he cut the other set of binds. Then the man pushed me towards the door telling me to move. Once we were down the hall, I someone go back in me and Rei's cell. I tried to turn back to see who it was but the man held on to the back of my scarf. As I turn my head, the man pulls on the back of it and cuts off my breathing for a few seconds reminding me that I shouldn't do any thing stupid. We come to the end of the hallway and I see a door. Once we reached the door the mans hand reaches to open it. He then pushes me through. Holy shit. These are the least two people that I think would do this to Rei and me. Not so much Rei but more me.  
  
"Come in Kai" came the ever so familiar voice.  
Storm Watcher: so what did you think? Really stupid huh?  
  
Kai: so who captures me?  
  
Rei: and me too?  
  
Storm Watcher: ::clears throat:: The people that captured ARE.... I'll give you clues.... YOU HAVE TO READ... AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Do you think I'm that stupid that I would tell you/  
  
Kai: well you do seem like that type of person.. Owwwww what was that for?  
  
Storm Watcher: :: smacks Kai in the head:: you needed it  
  
Rei: ::Laughing:: just review people! 


	2. Stunned

Storm Watcher: hey every one! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter might come as a shock to all of you in fan fiction land. A lot of um. past comes out. And other stuff too. NOT WHAT YOU SICK PEOPLE ARE THINKING! Kai sees what. dam said too much :: slaps forehead::  
  
Kai: come on tell us  
  
Storm watcher: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: PPPPPPPPLEASE!!!  
  
Storm Watcher: NO! Here's the next chapter. N'Joy!  
The Truth Chapter 2: Stunned  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
The man came in our cell and took Kai away. He cut the binds holding the blue-haired -blader. Once the man led Kai away, another man came in. He undid the binds holding me but then redid them but added more. He then gagged me. I knew this wasn't good. Once satisfied he picked me up and started walking out the cell like I weighed nothing. We came to the end of the hall after awhile of walking and the man shifted me to open the door. Once in and the door shut, he threw me on the floor. I grunted in shock and pain. I could hear voices in the other room.  
  
" So father like son eh?" came Kai's voice, which was clearly angry.  
  
"Yes you're right. You're father made a promise to me. That once you were older that I could have Dronzer back. Then beat you" my eyes widened and I imagined Kai's did too. "You see I did not want to give up Dronzer but your father said to, that it would earn your trust. I had the urge to beat you like I said but held back on that urge because your mother watched you like a hawk. Now that she's out of the way I can beat you all I want". There was a silence.  
  
"Y--you killed my mother?" I heard Kai stutter.  
  
"Yes Kai I did. She was a nuisance to us. We had to over come that obstacle" came the familiar voice. I gasp through my gag. Kai's FATHER?!! AND GRAND FATHER?!!! What the hell was this I think to my self. " Now Kai hand over Dronzer" Hoksai asked for Kai's only thing left in life.  
  
"NO! You will never have Dronzer. You can't take him away from me, like you did to mother!" came Kai's voice clearly enraged.  
  
"Oh really Kai? Ah but we are one step ahead of you my dear grandson. If you don't cooperate we will kill him." Volitare explained clapping his hands. There was silence. The man picked me up and brought a knife to my throat. He pushed the door that connected the room that I was in and the one Kai was in. I saw Kai's eyes widen in fear at the sight of me bound, gagged and had a knife held to my throat.  
  
"If you don't cooperate we will kill your friend here. So hand over Dronzer" came the voice of Hoksai. Kai hesitated. "NOW KAI" he said again but firmer. I got to shake my head no and try to tell him to keep Dronzer. But some guy in front of me kicks me in the stomach. I double over in pain. Kai sees this and starts to run to my side. Some one holds him back.  
  
"You see Kai, if you don't cooperate then we will kill Rei." Hoksai repeated to make sure that I heard him. My eyes slowly widen, realizing that they weren't joking. I look at Kai and see that his eyes are as wide as baseballs. I feel a hand reaching down to remove my gag. Once the gag was off I screamed  
  
"Kai DON'T give them Dronzer! That's all you have left in life. Don't give that up for some bastards". Stupid mistake. I moan in pain as I am once again kicked in the stomach.  
  
"No Rei Dronzer isn't the only thing that I have in life. I have YOU" came the reply of the cold-hearted blader. I can't respond, the moment still replaying in my mind. Then it clicked. Kai loves me!  
  
Storm watcher: that's it now you know my plan. Hoksai and Volitare captured Rei and Kai. Then Kai confesses his love to Rei. Oh by the way Hoksai is Kai's father for those of you that are slow.  
  
Kai: I AM Not GAY!  
  
Storm watcher: Sure that's what they all say.  
  
Rei: will I love Kai back?  
  
Storm watcher: I don't know yet. Please review and you will know the answer to Rei's question.  
  
Rei: so will I? Huh will I? Tell me now please!  
  
Storm watcher: NO!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. It Clicks

Storm Watcher: hey everyone! This story is going great. This is my first slash so I'm not that good. There also might be random things put in the chapters ahead. Not WHAT YOU SICK PEOPLE ARE THINKING! Just figured I warn you! N'Joy!  
  
The Truth Chapter 3: It Clicks  
  
(Kai)  
  
I cant believe that I actually told Rei that I love him. What was I thinking? And why would father and grandfather do something like what they did. All this is running though my head as I watch them they re-gag Rei and take him and me away to our cell. I arrived first. Good, I don't think that I can face Rei yet. I sit in a corner of the small room to think about what just happened. Would Rei return my feelings? Just then the door opened again. I saw Rei being literally thrown in the room. My heart races knowing how it feels to have that done to you. Once the door closes I race over to him and start undoing the binds. I quickly take off the gag that was keeping my love from talking. With the gag off I could hear him trying to catch his breath. I notice that he is not looking at me. Once all the binds were off Rei sits up rubbing his wrists.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" the raven-haired boy asked still rubbing his wrists. I was shocked.  
  
"Of course I did." I replied. He stops playing with his wrists. The cat- like blader turned around to face me.  
  
"You really meant it?" he asked again in total shock. He then did something that I would never suspect he would do to me. Rei leaned over and pulled me into a deep kiss. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for breath. I just stared at Rei.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai. I didn't mean-" Rei started but I pulled him close to me and kissed him once more. After that long passionate kiss he looked up at me and said  
  
"Oh Kai I'm so sorry about your mother." I gave him a confused look. He saw my confusion and explained.  
  
"The walls are very thin. I could hear every thing that was said before they sent me in" Rei confessed. I turned away ashamed that the other blader had to hear that. I felt soft hands on my cheek turning my head to face Rei. "Tell me Kai. Tell me every thing".  
  
(Hoksai)  
  
I have just told my so-called son my plan. He is very pised off at me. So know I'm here with my father figuring what to do with them.  
  
"Wait, son I get it now" Volitare suddenly says. I jump because he has been silent for the past 20 minutes.  
  
"What is it father?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"Do you remember the last thing Kai said to Rei?" came the response.  
  
"Yeah he said 'I have you'" I replied not getting where this was going. Then the light dawns over my head (A/N: the light is very dull and Hoksai is very slow. I mean slow). Kai was in love with Rei. "This is perfect. We can torture Kai through Rei! He he this will be so much fun" I shout.  
  
"Yes my son we can. Then Kai will break sooner than we thought." Volitare replied to me.  
  
(Rei)  
  
I listen to Kai talk about his past. He had it very rough.  
  
"I probably wouldn't be here right now if my mother wasn't there to protect me from my father. I remember" Kai said closing his eyes," One time I remember, father came home drunk and started beating on me. Then mother walked in the room to try and stop him. But he just threw her across the room and she hit the wall. He soon forgot about me and turned all of his anger on mother. I could not see her being beaten because of me. I ended up going over to my father and slugging him in the face." I stare in shock at my love. How could any one beat their child like that then turn on their wife? No wonder Kai was so cold and didn't like any one touching him. I reached my hand out and touched his shoulder to see if he would let me. Good, Kai didn't flinch. As my soft, shaking fingers touched his bare shoulder I could feel him tension.  
  
"Why are you shaking Rei?" the other blader asked obviously telling that I was shaking.  
  
"Because I nervous. You usually don't let people touch you. So I was seeing if I could." My voice said shakily.  
  
"There is no need to be nervous my dear Rei. I love you and I would never let those bastards hurt you." Kai said taking hold of my hand and tracing the patterns in my skin.  
  
"But Kai" I started, " They are your family. Yeah they may be messed up but they are your father and grandfather. Don't you still love them?"  
  
"First of all Rei, the only person I love is you. And second of all yes they happen to be related to me. But in reality they just take up breathing room." Kai said to me laughing slightly to himself. At this statement I laughed. The first time I laughed since we came here. Kai starts fumbling with the band holding my hair up.  
  
"What are you doing to my hair?" I ask eyeing him carefully.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see you with your hair down because when we share a room you have it up in the morning so I cant see what you look like." Kai uttered concentrating on what he was doing. I reached back to help him because I have been doing it for years. Once down Kai eyes widen in shock.  
  
"What is it. I know you don't like it" I pouted starting to put it up. I felt strong arms pulling mine from what I was doing. I look up to see Kai.  
  
"No I like it down. Please leave it" Kai pleaded. Whoa, Kai said please! That must mean he really likes it down.  
  
"Ok. I will if you want me to leave it down then I will". As I said this Kai's face lit up. I move my hands away from my head. Kai's hands take the place of mine and starts running his fingers through my raven hair. Kai looks me in the eyes. For some strange reason I turned away blushing.  
  
"Why did you turn away from me Rei?" I hear Kai's strong voice ask. I turn back around to meet Kai's cold crimson eyes.  
  
"I don't know. It was an automatic thing" I replied. Kai nodded his head indicating that he understood. He then kissed me gently on the cheek.  
  
"We should get some sleep. Who knows what they will do to us tomorrow." Kai said lying on the floor. I nod my head and lay down next to him. I feel strong arms pull me closer to him as I fall asleep.  
Storm Watcher: that's it chapter 3 done! I will do chapter 4 now so I can get out of my math homework(.  
  
Kai: since when did you not do your math homework?  
  
Storm Watcher: since now  
  
Rei: yeah ok. You ready Kai? Lets sit her down and make her do her homework!  
  
Kai: yeah ok  
  
Storm Watcher: NOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this to me.  
  
Rei & Kai: yes we can! Please read and review:: duck tapes Storm Watcher to chair and makes her do her homework:: 


	4. The Chapter with No Title

Storm Watcher: Thanks for al the reviews people. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been working on my other story. But for now here's The Truth chapter 4! This will be the only time I do a Max P.O.V.  
The Truth Chapter 4: The Chapter with No Title  
(Max)  
  
As usual every one gets up before Tyson. The Chief and me are siting in our room watching Tyson sleep. I look at the clock and realize its 11:30 in the morning.  
  
"I'll go check on Rei and Kai" I tell Kenny getting up to go into the next room. I reach the door and pull it open then shut it behind me so I can try to drown out Tyson's snoring. I notice that both beds are unmade. Kai's bed is the worst. I go over to the night table in between the two beds and pick up the piece of paper. It read:  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny, Rei and I have gone out to train for a bit. We did not want to wake you so you guys have the day off. Keep an eye on Tyson for us so he doesn't get into trouble. See you tonight.  
  
Rei and Kai  
  
The letter was supposedly in Kai's handwriting not in Rei's glossy hand writing. I walked back into the room and handed the letter to Kenny. He quickly read it over and sighed.  
  
"Ok since we have the day off what are we going to do?" he asks like I would know.  
  
"Maybe we could try to wake up Tyson. That might take all day." I answered the brown haired blader. Kenny started laughing. We decide to hit Tyson in the head with pillows until he wakes up. That took about 10 minutes.  
  
(Kai)  
  
I wake to find emptiness in my arms. My eyes fly open and I don't see Rei. I bolt up to an evil laughter.  
  
"What have you done with him?!" I scream standing up. My grandfather steps out of a shadowed corner.  
  
"We have done nothing to him. yet" Grandfather said. At that moment Rei came in closely followed by my father. Rei's hands were tied behind his back. Other than that he seemed to be fine.  
  
"Have they hurt you Rei?" I ask eyeing grandfather closely.  
  
"No they haven't Kai" came the reply of the feline- like blader. Father shuts the door of our cell. He pushed Rei down on the floor and grandfather held him down. But had him in a sitting position. Then father moved towards me. He slowly takes off his shirt. I start to panic.  
  
(Rei)  
  
I watch as Hoksai walks towards my koi then slowly takes off his shirt. I hear Kai say  
  
" No not again! I didn't do any thing." I stare in confusion at Hoksai.  
  
"You don't have to do any thing do deserve punishment. You were born a bad boy. Hoksai takes off his belt. Then it hits me. Kai was raped when he was little. Now he was going to do it again. The bakas make me watch as he takes Kai innocence. again. I watch as Kai tries to push Hoksai off of him. He doesn't like this so he slams Kai's arm against the concrete wall. He shrieks in pain and pulls his good hand away from Hoksai. Once Hoksai has finished he throws back Kai's clothes to him. Kai is whimpering in pain. Volitare unties my hands and I stand up. I glare at Hoksai and show my fangs slightly. I am about to go and punch his lights out, when I stop and think if it will effect Kai or me. I think that it will defiantly effect Kai. I don't want to cause him more pain. So I stay put for now. Hoksai and Volitare leave together. Kai puts on his pants and moves to put his shirt on when he whimpers in pain ( A/N:two reasons, I will describe one the other you can figure out). I rush over to him. He is clutching his arm.  
  
"Are you ok my love?" I ask worried. He nods his head yes. "No you're hurt. I take his arm and look at it. It was black and blue. I watch not being able to help.  
  
"What did you mean by again?" I ask not being to bear it any longer.  
  
"He did this to me when I was little" came the cold response. I stare in shock at my loved one. I pull Kai close to me and plan not to let go for any one. Kai's breath becomes shallow. I look down at him and see that he is sleeping. I lay my love's slumbering body on the floor and I sit to watch him. I seem to have dozed off because I'm on the floor with Kai watching me from a corner. I go to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey Kai how did you sleep?" I question the slate haired blader. I get a stare from the cold crimson eyes. He gets up and moves to the other side of the room. I feel hurt but I keep trying. I stay where I am but say loud enough that he can hear me  
  
" Watch out I'm the psycho duck from hell. Quack! Quack!" Kai looks at me like I'm insane and asks  
  
"I thought you were a cat?" I shake my head.  
  
"Nope. I was but now I'm trying to cheer you up and the cat didn't cut it. So I'm trying the evil duck!" I reply. I got a smile on Kai's face.  
  
"From Hell right?" he asks me. I nod my head yes as I move over to my koi. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I tuck my head under his chin. I feel him gently rocking back and forth. I fall asleep in my love's arms. When I wake up I see Kai staring at me. He pulls me into a kiss. When we break away I look into those crimson eyes.  
  
"Good morning my psycho duck from hell." Kai says to me and I laugh at him and hit him in the back of the head. I get up and start to run as Kai chases me. Kai then winces in pain and falls to his knees and gasps for air. I run over to him and start rubbing his back. Once Kai has his breath back he looks at me. Kai pulls me into a passionate kiss. I feel his body push mine against the floor. Kai starts undoing the binds holding my hair up. With that out of the way he starts running his hands through my raven hair. A purr escapes my lips as we break apart gasping for air.  
  
" What was that for?" I ask him questionably. My koi shrugs his shoulders. I kiss him back with just as much passion as he did before.  
  
Storm Watcher: hey its done. Sorry it took so long but had family matters. Gay war!  
  
Kai: so your point.  
  
Storm Watcher: my point is my dad's in it. Is this ring a bell?  
  
Rei: oh ok. Forgive Kai he has no feelings.  
  
Kai: hey I do too! I just don't show it that much.  
  
Storm Watcher: :: laughing:: REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! 


	5. The Black Rose

Storm Watcher: hey everyone! I am so freaking bored! It's raining out so I can't go outside! So I figured I would start chapter 5. This one is kinda stupid but my teacher thinks its good and he knows nothing about Beyblade!  
  
Rei: But don't you have homework?  
  
Kai: hey that's right. Yesterday you were complaining about too much homework and that all your teachers are bakas!  
  
Storm Watcher: Umm.:: looks around nervously:: No!  
  
Kai and Rei: Sure you don't  
  
Storm Watcher: just read the story people! And please save me from these psychos! Oh and this will be the only time I will do a Tyson P.O.V.! Sorry Tyson fans but he is a girl!  
  
The Truth  
  
Chapter 5: The Black Rose  
  
(Tyson)  
  
We haven't seen Rei or Kai in two days. Kenny is started to get worried.  
  
"Calm down Chief. It's nothing to worry about. They are probably getting ready for the match" I say trying to calm him down. He gives me a yea-ok- Tyson look.  
  
"Let me go and check in their room again" Kenny announced standing up.  
  
"Come on Chief you checked that room a million times already. But if you want we will help you" Max offered for him and me. Max stands up. I groan not wanting to get up out of my comfy spot in the couch. Max sighs and extends a hand out for me to grab. I take hi8s hand and pull myself up. The Chief pushes open the connecting door.  
  
"lets spread out and each search other parts of the room" Kenny ordered. I move to take my usual spot in-between the beds.  
  
"You look there every time Tyson. Why don't you try some where else?" Max asks with question in his eyes. I shrug my shoulders and start to look. My hand comes across a pointy object.  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I scream. Max and Kenny turn around as fat as they can. I look down at my hand and see a tiny dribble of blood.  
  
"Are you ok Tyson?" Max asks coming over to take a look at my finger.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just poked my finger on something by the bed." I replied reaching down to see what had pricked me. "It's a video with a black rose taped to it." Kenny extends his hand and takes the tape. He rips off the black rose and lays it on the bed. Max turns the TV. The Chief plays the movie. I gasp in horror to see a very badly beaten Rei and Kai appear on the screen.  
  
"Say what we told you to say or else we hurt your friend here." Said a voice that we couldn't see who it belonged to.  
  
"No we will never do what you want us to do!" said Kai trying to stand up.  
  
"Yes you will" said another voice. A leg appears and it kicks Rei in the stomach. Rei moans in pain and starts coughing violently.  
  
"No don't hurt him. He did nothing to you." Kai screams.  
  
"Then say it!" said the first voice.  
  
"Ok Kai lets just say it." Rei says to Kai. Kai grunts and nods his head like he doesn't care. " Tyson, Max and Kenny we are fine. If you come and try to find us or tell anyone about this they will kill you guys. Then they will kill us." Rei finishes. I stare blankly at the screen. That voice sounds familiar.  
  
"That's better. See Kai you can learn from him." Said the voice.  
  
"Max I want you to take control of the team. Train Tyson hard." Kai says in to the camera.  
  
"Hey that wasn't what we told you. I f you say any of this we will do this to your friends -" He started beating on the boys but had his face stay out of the picture. "Then we will kill them slowly and painfully. We will then come for you" With that the video ended.  
  
"We need to do something about it." The chief says still shocked at what he just saw.  
  
"You heard them. If we do anything about it they will kill Rei and Kai." Max replied.  
  
"Wait" I suddenly screamed, " I know who has captured Rei and Kai!"  
  
"Who is it Tyson and how do you know?" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" I start "Do you remember what Kai's father put on his mother before the casket got closed?"  
  
Flashback  
  
All 5 boys watched in sorrow as Hoksai laid a black rose on Kiare's chest. Silent tears streamed down Kai's face. Rei put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The casket closed.  
  
"I will never forget you mother. I swear when I get my hands on the bastard who did this to you I will kill them with my bear hands!" Kai whispered under his breath. Hoksai stepped back from the casket. If you listened close enough you would hear him say "I'm sorry"  
  
End Flashback  
Max's eyes widened.  
  
"You don't think that Hoksai could have captured them. Do you Tyson?"  
  
" Ya I do. I think that we should look for them!" I replied.  
  
"Then its settled. We will look for Rei and Kai!" Kenny confirms.  
  
(Rei) Volitare and Hoksai beat the kuso out of us and then film us saying stuff to Tyson and the others. Now I go into coughing fits because they kicked me during their "movie". Kai is really worried about me.  
  
"You don't need to be worried about me. Its you they want." I say trying to calm my koi down.  
  
"Ya I know that but they are getting me by hurting you and so I should be worried about you. Any way I can defend my self from these bakas. I did it for years why not still be able to now?" he responds giving me a hug. I return the hug. All of a sudden my arm started throbbing. I wasn't expecting this so I yelped in pain. Kai jumped back in shock.  
  
"Are you ok? Is it something I did or something they did to you?" he uttered.  
  
"I think it was something that they did. Because I kept putting my arm up to block them but that didn't stop them. They just kept hitting, if the arm was there or not." I whisper.  
  
"Let me see. I can probably tell you if is broken. I have had to do that for all the years that Hoksai beat on me." Kai explained. I handed over my arm and asked him a question  
  
"Why are you calling him by his name not 'father'?"  
  
Kai stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "I have no father. That son of a bitch is just the one who got my mother pregnant." responded. I stare in shock. How could he say that about his father? Well I guess I can under stand. Hoksai did do a lot of things to Kai when he was little. Hoksai does deserve to not be called a father by Kai.  
  
"You have slightly cracked your arm" Kai said after a few minutes.  
  
"Oh" I say.  
  
"You can still do stuff with it" Kai said noticing my disappointment. He looks me in the eye and kissed me. The kiss turned passionate. We broke apart panting for breath. He starts playing with the hair that's not in the wrap. I purr liking what he is doing. He smiles down at me.  
  
"Are you hurt in any other way?" Kai asks.  
  
"Not that I know of but what about you. They beat you too." I answer.  
  
"I'm fine. I am used to they're beatings. Well Hoksai's any way. Now rest. You must get some sleep. Those wounds need to heal and who knows what Hoksai and Volitare will do to us tomorrow?" Kai said placing a hand over my head and applying some pressure to it to make it lie down on his lap. I try to fight it but am too tired. I give in to the will to sleep and close my eyes.  
  
Storm Watcher: Hey it stopped raining out side! Oh by the way I just realized that I am on spring break! So I will be updating all my stories.  
  
Rei: don't you have an idea for another story?  
  
Storm Watcher: yea but I might wait until this one is done though. By the way it is almost done!  
  
Kai: woo-hoo!  
  
Storm Watcher: some ones mad. Rei: yea your dog just went in and jumped on him and started licking his face  
  
Storm watcher: so he dos that to everyone  
  
Kai: while I was sleeping!  
  
Storm watcher: Well sorry but I cant control my dog. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Click the little blue button in the corner! You can do it! I am watching you if you don't click the button. I have spies every where! Muhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 


	6. Unexpected Betrayal?

Storm Watcher: Thanks for all the reviews. To clear this up, there will be at least 5 more chapters! I'm soooo tired. must sleep! But I cant! I was up to 11:30 last night working on stories for you people. But it is raining out so I can't go outside!  
  
Rei: I hate rain!!  
  
Kai: Rain is your tears when you can't cry. When you can show no emotion.  
  
Storm Watcher: wow Kai! That was cool! I didn't know you could do that  
  
Kai: well it doesn't take a genius!  
  
Storm Watcher: Well on with the fic!  
  
The Truth Chapter 6: Unexpected Betrayal? (Rei) I opened my eyes to see that no one was around me. I screamed for help but no one came. I try to move to get away but it's like my legs won't respond to my orders. Suddenly a figure appears in the distance but I can tell who it is. Kai. I call to him but Kai ignores my cries. Another figure comes and stands next to Kai. They start walking closer to me. I see the figure. He once was my friend and teammate. Lee. I scream to Kai. Lee smirks and pulls Kai into a kiss. Kai does not push him away but deepens the kiss! How could Kai do this to me? They pull away panting.  
  
"You see Rei, Kai no longer wishes you. He wishes me!" Lee says as he snakes his arm around Kai's waist. Tears flooded down my face. I bolt up screaming  
  
"Why do you toy with my emotions Kai!?". Kai who was in the corner with his eyes closed jumped 5 feet in the air.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not toying with your emotions!" I hear him say. A dream. It was all a dream.  
  
"Don't worry Kai. Its nothing." I reply.  
  
"No it wasn't nothing you were thrashing around and then you stopped so I didn't wake you up. Tell me about your dream." Kai responded. So I started telling him about the dream. When I was finished Kai was in shock. "Don't worry Rei. I would never leave you for that trash Lee!" I sighed. Good, Kai will never leave me. At that point Volitare came in closely followed by Hoksai. Volitare grabbed me by the arm. I hissed because it was my broken arm that he grabbed.  
  
"What are you doing!" Kai yells, "You broke his arm when you were doing the movie!" I am rubbing my arm where Volitare grabbed it. He led me out of the cell. As I go past Hoksai I see that he has a coil of rope. Once we were out of the cell Volitare speaks up.  
  
"Now young one, when we get back in the room I to take this knife and want you to slash Kai's wrists. Or I will slash his throat. Is that understood?" Volitare says in a whisper. My eyes are as big as saucers. I feel the cold metal of the knife in my palm. Maybe I could do this without hurting Kai. If I cut lightly then I could save Kai from lots of bleeding. I nod my head that I will do the deed. We go back in the cell and I gasp in horror. Kai's wrists are tied together holding him up on the wall. There is a hook in the wall where the rope is put on.  
  
"Come now Rei is it? Do the thing that we discussed" I hear Volitare say behind me giving me a push. Kai looks at me in terror. I mouth that I am sorry. I move closer to him. Kai catches sight of the knife in my hands and looks up in panic. I just keep looking strait ahead as tears stream down my face.  
Storm Watcher: sorry people but I thought that it was a good spot to end it.  
  
Kai: ya right, your just messing with their minds.  
  
Rei: that's right! Don't worry she is going to continue NOW!!!! Because I want to know if I really slice the hell out of Kai!  
  
Storm Watcher: I guess you caught me I was just playing with your minds! Or am I?  
Kai yelps in pain as I gently slice his wrist area. He screams in pain because it hurts and because he caught on that I am going lightly to save him pain. Volitare obviously saw too. Kai yelled my name as he saw Volitare come up behind me. Before I know it Kai is really screaming bloody murder. I look over and sees that Volitare has put pressure on my arm causing the knife too go deeper into Kai's arm.  
  
"Keep going!" I hear in my ear. It is Volitare. I obey with tears streaming down now. ' I am sooo sorry Kai. If not they would have slit your throat!' I mouth. He nods his under standing. I get to the point were Volitare wants me to stop. I lift the blood stained knife.  
  
"Now do the other arm!" Volitare says with Hoksai laughing in the background. I move the knife over Kai's other arm. Volitare pushes down on my hand causing the knife to go right down into Kai's wrist. Kai screams out in pain because he wasn't thinking that he would do it that quickly. The same ordeal happens to that arm. Once it is over Kai is whimpering in misery. Hoksai comes over and grabs the knife from me and cuts Kai down. There is a thud because no one bothers to catch Kai. I would have tried to catch him but Volitare stood in the way. Both Hoksai and Volitare left laughing their heads off. I rush to my koi after they shut the door. We lock eyes. Mine I assume are red and puffy. Kai's is glazed over with pain. I rip some pieces off my shirt. I rap them around the wounds. Kai hisses because I have to pull tight to get the blood from flowing. After both arms are wrapped up I sit back and sigh. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes Kai was looking at me. I notice that the bleeding has stopped for the most part.  
  
"How are you feeling sleepy head?" my koi asks. I laugh slightly.  
  
" The question is 'how are you feeling?" I question him back.  
  
"Fine. For the most part." He replies. I crawl over to him and kiss him lightly on the lips. But Kai has other plans. I feel pressure on the back of my head. Kai traces the lines on my lips demanding entrance. I greatly give it to him. I purr into the kiss. We break away panting. Kai smiles at me. A shiver goes down my spine. Kai settles down on my lap.  
  
"Can I borrow your lap?" he asks sweetly. I laugh and answer.  
  
"Of course you can. Wait what are you going to do to me!?"  
  
"Nothing only use it as a pillow!" came Kai's laughing response.  
  
Storm Watcher: hey that's it! I finished chapter 6. See Lime I told you that you would want to hit Volitare after this!!  
  
Kai: hit him hard :: clenches fists now::  
  
Rei: ok Kai time to take that medication.  
  
Kai: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE JACKET!!!  
  
Storm Watcher: :: laughing her ass off:: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	7. Something to look at

Storm Watcher: hey in case you wanted to know how I got the chapter her it is: I got it from a song I heard. And I finally got the lyrics for it  
  
Kai: bull shit!!! You had Shapes get the lyrics!  
  
Storm Watcher: what happened to the sweet 'rain is your tears' Kai?  
  
Rei: :: suddenly starts choking on the tea he is drinking::  
  
Kai: what cat boy?  
  
Storm Watcher: temper, temper! Well the song that gave me the idea is 'Unwell' by MatchBox 20  
  
Unwell All day  
  
Staring at the ceiling making  
  
Friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night  
  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good  
  
For something Hold on  
  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
  
Breakdown  
  
I don't know why (chorus)  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be See me  
  
Talking to myself in public  
  
And dodging glances on the train  
  
I know  
  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
  
With me Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow  
  
I've lost my mind (chorus) Talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
They'll be taking me away  
Storm Watcher: Yea, that's my sad pathetic song! Its amazing how I could think of something like that from a song like this  
  
Kai: Its amazing that you can think at all! :: still grumpy about earlier in chapter::  
  
Rei: come on Kai :: punches Kai in the arm::  
  
Kai: Touch me again and I will and you a body part!!  
  
Storm Watcher: Ok If you want to review this chapter you can even though that nothing happened in the chapter!  
  
Kai: when some one is angry, they take it out on trees and pillows. When I am angry, I take it out on the person I am mad at! :: sends dagger looks at Rei:: 


	8. The Boring Chapter

Storm Watcher: hey everyone! I am tired of playing 'oh lets be supportive to our friends'. Just because one of my friends William asked someone out and she said no. And then he watched as the girl he asked out get asked out by another person and she said yes! Dam popular people. Even though I know a lot of popular people they still suck!  
  
Kai: its not like any of these people really care what goes on in your life  
  
Mrs. Nelson: ::suddenly pops up in Storm watcher's room::  
  
Storm Watcher: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I have to deal with you enough at school and your freaking feelings! NOT AT MY HOUSE! (Mrs. Nelson is the guidance councilor at my school)  
  
Mrs. Nelson: now how does that make you feel?  
  
Kai: shut the Fuc-  
  
Mrs. Nelson: now, now Kai no bad language  
  
Rei: she's worse than Tyson!  
  
Storm watcher: yea try seeing her for 6 freaking hours! Oh this chapter is about the other blade breakers! It was Shape's idea to take a break of Rei and Kai. Well on with the fic. Sorry I changed my mind there might be some more Max's P.O.V.  
  
Rei & Kai: ::shudders from the thought of having Mrs. Nelson for 6 hours::  
The Truth  
Chapter 8: The Boring Chapter  
  
(Max) We had just finished watching the movie when we heard a knock on the door. Tyson walked to the door with a horrified look on his face. The Chief and I lean over and see that Tyson's facial expressions have changed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here!?" Tyson yells. It turns out that the boy Tyson is yelling at is Tala!  
  
"Is Kai here?" he asks. I am so angry for him coming here.  
  
" No he is not!" I answer before Tyson can say anything that he will regret.  
  
"Fine then is Rei there?" Tala asks another question.  
  
"Why?" Kenny asks narrowing his eyes. (A/N: Does he even have any? If he does then were in the 7 hells are they?).  
  
"Me and Rei got aquatinted and he is rather a nice kid. So I thought it would be a nice change to talk to Rei" Tala answered coolly  
  
"No, They are both missing! Wait you might know some thing about the movie! Come in" I say suddenly, Tala obeys and sits down on the bed. Tyson closes the door. Kenny, who has the movie in his hand, puts the TV back on and puts on the movie. Tala watches helplessly as our friends go though the same ordeal. Once the movie was over, Tala eyes widened in fear.  
  
"I could never forget that voice in my life." Tala said very slowly.  
  
"Then who is it?" Tyson asks quickly, growing impatient.  
  
"Its Volitare and Hoksai" Tala breaths, thinking that they might come out and attack him. We all gasp at the sound of those two names. Why would they do this to their son and grandson?!  
  
"I thought it was Hoksai because we found this" Tyson holds up the black rose and continued " and when Kai's mother died, he put a black rose on her" Tala nods his head in agreement.  
  
"A black rose is the trademark of Hoksai" Tala says. Suddenly I have an idea.  
  
"Hey Tala, maybe you could help us out. By helping us find Rei and Kai. Since you might know where they are." I tell him my idea. Tala is debating to or not when Tyson's out burst makes him laugh.  
  
"Listen hear pretty boy. You have to help us or.or." Tyson stumbles.  
  
"Pretty boy? That's something new. Usually its flame head or something like that! But not pretty boy!" Tyson turned a shade of red. "You don't have to worry because I would help Kai and Rei no matter what. I do enjoy their company and Volitare and Hoksai will do anything to them, family or not.  
  
Stormy: hey that's chapter 8. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy.  
  
Kai: sure you have  
  
Rei: she has! She has been trying to get this boy to go to the movies with her  
  
Kai: SHE WHAT?!!!!! Well you know what this means Rei.  
  
Stormy: what are you going to do?  
  
Rei: ::smiles:: we have to meet him!  
  
Kai: that's right we do and we should call your cousin Alec about it too.  
  
Stormy: no don't do that!!! He would have a fit because I am going to the movies with a guy!!!!  
  
Kai: what ever!! Read and Review while I watch as stormy chases Rei around for telling me that useful piece of information.  
  
Stormy: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU REI!!!!  
  
Rei: KAI, HELP ME. ANYONE HELP. PLEASE? 


	9. Stolen

Storm watcher: ok I have the sudden urge to start writing! I need to finish the fic so I might do it all this weekend! I have a lot of time on my hands  
  
Kai: too much time!  
  
Storm Watcher: shut up  
  
The Truth  
  
Chapter 9-Stolen  
  
(Kai)  
  
The pain in my wrists has lessened. I stare at Rei's sleeping form. He stirs in his sleep. He has no idea what it was like to live with Hoksai. I sit and stare off in space as I remember the day I almost left for good.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Father walks through the door, drunk as all hell. Mother is in the kitchen, making diner. I am siting in the living room, doing my homework. Mother hears the door shut behind my father. She appears at the doorway. My father gives a look of disgust at me.  
  
"Out now!" he screams pointing to the door. Mother looks at him like he is insane.  
  
"What?" I ask wondering if this is a joke.  
  
"You heard me. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!" He bellows at me. This is it, I tell myself. This is the final straw. I stand up and walk to he door. Mother looks horrified.  
  
"Hoksai, what are you doing? He wouldn't last 2 days out there alone. Let him stay please. He is our son!" she cries  
  
"I have no son" came the deep reply. I had lost it.  
  
"Yea? Then what do you call me?! Just another boy? Is that what I am to you? Just another boy? WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! I WOULDN'T WANT TO STAY IN THIS HOUSE IF YOU PAID ME!" I screamed at him before thinking. A searing pain hits my face. Father has pulled out a colored needle and started drawing lines on my cheek. Once he was done destroying one cheek, he turned my face and started the other. My cheeks burned with pain. He suddenly shoves me away, finished with his work.  
  
"That will tell you not to back talk me Kai!" my once kind father laughs at me. "Now lets go have diner"  
  
~* End Flashback*~  
  
I open my eyes. If only I had just walked out the door and not said that then I would be better off. Rei stirs and sits up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kai" Rei says yawning. He gets up lazily and walks over to me. Rei plops down on my lap.  
  
"Hello my kitten" I reply to him. Rei reaches in my pocket and looks for something. Suddenly his hand comes out and his face looks serious. I think it is a joke.  
  
"What did the woket in my pocket get you?" I say thinking of dr. sues. He shakes his head.  
  
"Dranzer is missing!" he whispers. The color drains from my face.  
  
Storm Watcher: he he I thought it would be a nice place to stop. Sorry for the short ness!!  
  
Kai: sure you are!  
  
Storm watcher: hey that's mean.  
  
Rei: well look who saying it!!  
  
Storm Watcher: good point. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Surprise Surprise Dear Rei

Storm Watcher: Hey every body!!! Sorry for the shortness in the last chapter but I thought that it would make a good cliffly!  
  
Kai: just get on with the freaking story.  
  
Rei: Kai did you check your pockets lately?  
  
Kai: no why? ::checks pockets:: Hey where did Dranzer go?  
  
Stormy: umm I had to make the story come alive?  
  
Rei: in other words she took Dranzer!  
  
Kai: You better run Stormy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Truth  
Chapter 10: Surprise Surprise dear Rei (Rei) I watch as the color is drained out of my koi's face.  
  
"What do you mean? Dranzer is missing?" I hear him ask.  
  
"They must have taken her we were sleeping." I reply.  
  
"True. Check your pockets, just to be on the safe side." Kai tells me. My hand goes into the pocket that Drigger is always in. My fingers clasp around nothing. I gasp. Kai shakes his head.  
  
"I thought they would do something like this." How could this happen. Drigger has been my longest friend.  
  
"Why? Why would they need Drigger?" I gasp as hot tears start to roll down my cheeks.  
  
"Because Rei, it needed to go to the real owner of the white tiger," says a faintly familiar voice from behind my back.  
  
" D-dad!?" I stumble on the word I haven't used in years. I turn around to see a man middle age, Golden eyes and shoulder length brown hair. My eyes widen. It is him.  
  
"You!!! I remember you from the abbey!" I hear Kai yell from behind me. The abbey?  
  
"But you're supposed to be dead. You were supposed to die in fire!! It can't be you. I am in a dream!!" I start to shake my head to wake up. Strong arms grasp my shoulders.  
  
"Rei stop it! I know this is a shock to you, but you need to calm down" Kai's soothing voice reaches my ears. I stop and look up into his crimson eyes.  
  
"Now you say these two are in love Volitare?" Sotan asks turning to Kai's grandfather.  
  
"Yes they are. And it has been quite comical watching them defend each other and having them do things to each other." Volitare replies. He walks up to my koi and grabs a gist full of hair. Kai gasps in pain. Volitare then throws his grandson against the wall. My father joins Volitare's laugh. I stand up and rush to Kai. He groans clutching his head. I help him sit up. I give my dad the coldest stare that I could make at the moment. It even took Volitare back, but for only a moment.  
  
"Since you are alive, tell me something. Is mom alive? Or did you just leave for her to die!! YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU DAD?!!" I spat out the last word. I was slowly losing my patience.  
  
" Rei, I loved your mother very much-" he starts  
  
" Bull shit!! Then it must not have been too much because you let her die!!" I scream at him.  
  
" I just didn't need her anymore! Just like I wont need you anymore." Dad finishes. Need? What did he need mum for.  
  
You are all a bunch of sick bastards! That's what you are." Kai whispers next to me.  
  
"Why I didn't know you felt that way Kai!" Sotan acts surprised. "To your own flesh and blood too" he finishes.  
  
"What did you need me and mum for anyway Sotan" I called dad by his first name because he doesn't deserve to be called dad.  
  
"Why you little!!" He starts going to hit me. His hand is about two inches from my face when all of a sudden there is no pain. I open my eyes to see Kai holding my father's wrist from hitting me.  
  
"As you see Sotan, unlike you I love Rei!! That is something you can't give someone no matter how hard you tried." Kai smirks. He pushes my father away.  
  
"The answer to your dear question Rei is that I needed you to get me Drigger because I knew you would get it when you were older. As for your mother, I measly needed entertainment."  
  
"But why did you need Drigger?" I ask  
  
"So my dear old friend Volitare could use it in future plans. To take over the world with an army of bit beasts. But first he would need to make some. That's where Drigger and Dranzer come in." Sotan replies. I was shocked. How could someone do this?  
  
"Sotan" Volitare starts, "Would you like to have some fun?"  
  
"What do you mean?" dad asks back  
  
"Well we could beat on them or have them do things to each other. Pick it's your choice." Volitare suggests.  
  
"What have you had them do things to each other yet?" dad wonders  
  
"See how Kai's arms are in bandages? That was your son's doings" Volitare tells him.  
  
"Lets just beat on them" says Sotan. They start coming closer. Kai steps in front of me. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turns around.  
  
"We will make it out of hear alive don't worry. Now lets kick some ass!!" Kai says to me. I move to stand next to him. My father moves in to punch me but I duck and pop back up. I caught him off guard so I took that to my advantage and punched him in the eye. I turn around to see that Volitare has Kai pinned to the ground and is beating on him. Strong arms grab mine and hold them behind my back. I turn my head and see Hoksai. That's strange. Then where is Sotan. I turn back around and there he is along with Volitare. My gaze goes past them and I see Kai lying on the ground. I struggle to get free but Hoksai's grip tightens.  
  
"All these years dear Rei, I have waited for you to be weak and helpless. Now I have that power!" Sotan says as he knocks the wind out of me. I groan and start coughing. Kai looks up. Volitare know comes in and hits my eye so yelp in pain. Hoksai tightens the grip on my arm. The pain is terrible. Sotan hits me again. It has become hard to breathe. I hear Sotan telling Hoksai something. Suddenly my head hits the concrete of the wall. My vision goes dark. I utter one word before I black out.  
  
"Kai"  
  
Stormy: It sucked!!!  
  
Kai: hey Rei why don't you check your pockets?  
  
Rei: ok ::checks pockets:: why the hell did Drigger go?? If any one took him, she will die!! ::looks at Stormy::  
  
Stormy: I have to make the story come alive!!!!  
  
Kai: you ready Rei?  
  
Rei: yup!! ::chases after Stormy with Kai::  
  
Stormy: help me!! ::runs from Rei and Kai:: Read and Review!! And help me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Wake up please

Stormy: DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!! Sorry for not updating in a looong time. ::still running:: help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: don't listen to her.  
  
Rei: we haven't been running for a while. She has been running in circles!!  
  
Stormy: ::realizes this and stops running:: hey!!! That's not funny. Oh well on with the chapter  
  
The Truth  
Chapter 11:Wake up, please  
  
(Kai) I am near unconsciousness and I see blurred images of Sotan, Volitare, Hoksai and Rei standing close by. I raise my head to get a better look and I see that Hoksai dropped Rei. His head hits the concrete with a thud. The assholes of the month start laughing. I hear my name being whispered. Crawling on my knees, I make my way to my koi.  
  
"Rei, Rei. Wake up" I shake him gently. I hear laughter behind me. The laughter, that tortured me through out the years. I lost it, just like when I was seven. I slowly stood up, bushing away the sudden pain in my leg. The laughter stopped.  
  
"YOU. FUCING.SHITHEADS! YOU.ALL.NEED.TO.DIE!!" I stuttered out. I started walking towards them. They were too stunned to do anything. I slammed into Volitare first. I pushed him back into the wall and started pounding him. I felt hands on my shoulder, so I whipped around and put my elbow into Sotan's mouth. He pulled back spitting out blood and a tooth. Last, came Hoksai. He took a blow at me. But I ducked and hit his groin. He doubled over in pain and I brought my knee up to his face. I hear this ear splitting crack and Hoksai is clutching his nose. Blood is gushing out in between the cracks in his fingers. Sotan comes at me again. But this time I am not so lucky. I get hit square in the face. Blood pours down my face but I ignore it. My only Priority is to get back at those shit heads. Volitare comes at me from behind and wraps his hands around my neck. White is beginning to come in the corners of my vision. I grope blindly behind me. My hand forms a fist and finds Volitare's stomach. Air is filling my lungs. I take a deep breath.  
  
"Come on. It is obvious that we have not hurt him yet to death. But maybe the death of his love will help him along!" Volitare's raspy voice comes from behind. Sotan and Hoksai push past me and out the door. But before Volitare leaves, he whispers in my ear  
  
"Hope is fading in you. The end is near for you and your friend. The end of your tunnel is coming and it is a bleak end." The door slams behind him. I rush to my Koi's side and check for a pulse. It is a small one but it is there. I lay my head on his chest and whisper to Rei.  
  
"It will be alright Rei. You will wake up and Tyson will come. We will get out of here and live happily ever after. If I don't then I will make sure you. I love you Rei." Hot tears are running down my face and on to Rei. The door opens behind me. I growl under my breath. I get up and come face to face with the person I would least expect.  
  
Stormy: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Kai: that wasn't nice  
  
Rei: :: still laying on ground::  
  
Stormy: REI YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW!!!  
  
Rei: oh ok :: yawns:: so who is coming in?????  
  
Stormy: you will see!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. What took you so long?

Stormy: thanx for the reviews! I am bored and waiting to go over Immortal sadness's house for Christmas eve.  
  
Rei: and we have to stay home!!!  
  
Kai: its good though. You should have been there last year!  
  
Stormy: I shall ignore that!!!!  
  
The truth  
Chapter 12: what took you so long?  
  
{Kai} The door opens and I wait for one of them to enter the room. A head pokes around the door. *Why is he looking around?* I thought to myself. I suddenly see a flash of blue. Wait blue? Sotan, Hoksai and Volitare don't have blue hair. The only one with blue hair that I know besides me is. Tyson.  
  
"Tyson?" I whisper. The boy looks at me and then fats as lighting he is around my waist is a bear hug.  
  
"Oh Kai I am so glad to see ya buddy." Tyson says. A wave of pain comes across me as Tyson tightens his hug.  
  
"Tyson go easy, Kai might be hurt. How are you feeling Kai?" Chief asks as him and Max steps in the room.  
  
"Still breathing. Until Tyson cuts that off." I reply. Tyson let go and looked up at me.  
  
"Hey Kai where's Rei?" Max asks. I look down at my koi. Max, Tyson and Chief follow my gaze.  
  
"Oh no Kai is he." Chief can't finish.  
  
"No, at least I hope not. They just came in and gave us a beating that effected Rei really bad. Now we are bladeless" I fill them in.  
  
"Don't worry we will get them back. So who did this?" Max asks.  
  
"Was I Hoksai?" Tyson asks impatiently, as usual.  
  
"And Volitare and Sotan, Rei's father."  
  
"Rei's father. I thought he was dead?" Chief exclaims.  
  
"Yea that's what we all thought. But he is familiar to me because he worked in the Abby." I tell them.  
  
{Rei} I hear voices above me talking. One of them is Kai. I know that for sure. The others sound familiar but I can't place them. I hear the other voices gasp and I decide to take a peek. A familiar ball of blonde fuzz is standing next to Kai koi. There are two more kids. One with a laptop and glasses, while the other one had a baseball cap on backward covering blue hair. My eyes open wider Tyson, Max and the Chief! I whisper the first name that came to my mind  
  
"Maxie?" Apparently they all heard me because the next thing I know is that every one is staring at me.  
  
"Rei? Are you awake?" Kai asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"Kai koi I am fine are you all right?" I ask. Tyson looks at me and then Kai.  
  
"You two. together?" he asks. Kai nods his head.  
  
"How are you Rei?" Max asks me  
  
"Fine thanks Max, but how is Kai?" I ask looking at my koi.  
  
"Bull shit like your fine! You almost died." Kai says.  
  
"Well you could have died too! I saw that I wasn't the only one getting my ass kicked!!" I tell him and try to sit up.  
  
"Rei, Kai stop fighting. We have to get your blades and get out of here! Kai do you know where we are?" Chief asks.  
  
" I would have to look around Chief" Kai replies. Suddenly I go into a coughing fit. My hand comes to my mouth as blood starts to trickle down my chin. I look into Kai's crimson eyes and see concern, worry and. fear? But I thought Kai feared nothing. Kai looks back at me.  
  
"Rei are you ok?" Max asks dull of worry. I nod my head yes and wipe my hand on my pants.  
  
"Lets go kick some ass!" I tell my teammates as I try and stand up.  
  
"Oh Tyson." Kai starts  
  
"Yea?" Tyson asks  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Stormy: well I got to go next door but I think that will keep you people happy for now  
  
Kai: ::dances:; this is almost the end!! Then I can go back to Immortal Sadness's house.  
  
Rei: riiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhht????????????  
  
Stormy: yup Kai is right. It is almost the end. We are getting down to the last 3 chapters or something.  
  
Rei: oh well: Read and Review!  
  
Stormy: merry Christmas 


	13. Hope is not lost Grandfather

Stormy: How's it going? I am letting you know that I might not be able to update a lot for the next 2 weeks. ::puts hands over head:: I have a good reason!!!!!!  
  
Kai: what good reason could you have????  
  
Rei: yea especially when all your reasons suck big time.  
  
Stormy: my dad is coming home tommorow!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: oh yea! I knew it was coming soon. Then he has to go back to Iraq right?  
  
Stormy: yup. Until April. Then he is coming home for good!!!!! Well here is the chapter  
  
The Truth  
Chapter 13: Hope is not lost Grandfater.  
  
(Rei) I stand up ignoring the pain because all that's on my mind is getting Drigger back. A fresh wave of pain comes over and I grab Kai's shoulder to steady myself.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" he asks his voice full of concern. I nod my head  
  
"That ass whole took my Drigger. I want him back! The fucking bastard will pay!!" I mutter. Everyone looks at me like I have two heads.  
  
"Whoa! Easy there Rei. We will get him back" Max tries to control the fire burning inside me. We all head out the door to where we think they will be.  
  
**************************  
  
"Send in my daughter Volitare" Sotan says and Volitare nods his head to the servant waiting at the door. He disappeared.  
  
"How is she Sotan? Still as disobedient as ever?" Hoksai asks looking at his friend.  
  
"Yes and she has learned to fight back too! From being in a little gang she joined. The bitch likes to swing. Once in a while she gets lucky but I teach her a lesson for hitting" he replies.  
  
"Yea and then I hit you again ass whole! Don't you learn that I can beat the shit out of you!" A voice comes from the doorway. The tree men turn to see a girl in baggy ripped jeans and a flame shirt that when she moved it looked like she was on fire. She had jet-black hair with gold streaks running through her hair. Ice blue orbs darted around the room.  
  
"Nice to see you again Jade" Hoksai says in an oily voice. Jade looks at him.  
  
"Wish I could say the same Hoksai"  
  
"Did I mention she has a mouth?" Sotan asks.  
  
"It looks like you have been hurt lately Jade. Did it hurt?" Hoksai asks standing and walking over to her. There were bruises that littered her arms and through the gaps in the jeans. A slash ran from her eye to her chin.  
  
"No it didn't. So back the hell away!" she replies coolly.  
  
"Well then I should fix that problem" he says as he hits her in the face so she goes a few feet and lands with a thud. Jade sits up and glares daggers at him.  
  
"That's it shit head! Your going to fucking die" Jade stands up and throws a punch at Hoksai. It hits him in the Jaw where Kai had hit him earlier. He howled in pain and clutched his face.  
  
"Bitch!" he mutters.  
  
"Stop being a baby Hoksai! Its only a little girl." Volitare yells at him .  
  
"Boo- hoo Hoksai is hurt! Maybe your dad will come and defend you!" Jade looks daringly at Volitare.  
  
"Why you little brat! I guess the last lesson I taught you about respecting your elders didn't sink in!" Sotan yells at her and stands to walk over to his daughter. Jade recoils at little. Sotan hits her in the same spot as Hoksai only 3 times as hard to make sure it hurt. Jade yells out in pain as she lands a few feet away from her father.  
  
'Thought you said you don't feel pain brat?" he whispers and picks her up by her hair. Jade gives another yelp.  
  
"And I thought I saw a ghost. Wait it's your face!" Jade hisses through clenched teeth.  
  
"I guess you didn't have fun with Hoksai last night?" Sotan asks. Jade remembers the night she had with the pervert. She shudders. "Oh you didn't. That hurt his feelings" Sotan kicks Jade as possible and she hits the wall with a thud. She gives another scream of pain as she hits the wall at full force.  
  
*********************************  
  
{Normal}  
  
All 5 Blade breakers look strait ahead as they hear a thump against the wall in front of them.  
  
"I think they are in there" Tyson breaks the silence. Kai smacks him over the head.  
  
"Owwww! What was that for" Tyson says rubbing his head.  
  
"For being stupid!" Kai replies.  
  
"It sounds like some one is in there with them" Rei points out.  
  
"The only way is to find out" Kai says and walks to the door. He opens the door with Rei right behind him. All 5 teens walk in the room. Rei was right there was another person there. It was a girl too. She was laying right up against the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out?" Volitare yells at his grandson.  
  
"Walking around looking for a family reunion" Kai replies. Rei notices the girl and something tells him to go and help her. He rushes over to the girl. She is in bad shape but still breathing. Hoksai notices what Rei is doing.  
  
"Hey Sotan does Rei know?" he asks his friend. Sotan looks at Rei gently shaking the Jade's shoulder. He stars laughing.  
  
"Is little Rei trying to see if his little sister is ok?" Sotan asks. He glares at her.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rei replies. Jade hears a familiar voice above her. * No it can't be. Dad told me he died in the fire. * Jade dares a glance at the boy kneeling above her.  
  
"Holy shit!!" Jade says trying to sit up. Rei notices and helps her.  
  
"Why don't you ask her your self" Sotan tells his son. "You wanted a family reunion Kai, here it is" Everyone stares at Rei and Jade. Rei looks at Jade. She breaks the stare and glares at their father.  
  
"You ass whole! You told me he died in the fire!" She gets up and grabs the wall for support.  
  
"Would some one please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Rei asks.  
  
"You don't remember do you?' she asks. Kai notices a very weird resemblance between them.  
  
"Sorry but I don't." Rei replies.  
  
"Oh how sad! Rei doesn't even remember his own sister!!" Sotan starts laughing again.  
  
"Fuck you! For a father you are a piece of shit!!!" Jade tells him. IN an instant Jade is on the ground again her face stinging. Sotan is standing over her.  
  
"You should respect your elders" he tells the girl. Memories flood into Rei's mind. A family having a picnic. Its his family and there is him with his sister,  
  
"Jade. Don't hit Jade!" He kneels beside his sister checks to see if she is ok.  
  
"You remember!" Jade looks up at him.  
  
"Nice to see ya bro!" she replies  
  
Stormy: ya I know sappy ending!!!  
  
Rei: I have a sister?  
  
Jade: yea u do!  
  
Kai: ::Laughing:: ha ha  
  
Stormy: shut up or I might not give Dranzer back to you!!  
  
Kai: :: stops laughing::  
  
Rei&Jade: :: laughing::  
  
Stormy: Read and review!!!!!!!!! Oh and Jade is mine and if you want to use her its ok but ask first. That's all I want 


	14. i am running out of titles

Stormy: sorry for not updating in a while but I have been busy latly ...... dammm teachers.  
  
Jade: ::mimicking Sotan:: respect your elders.  
  
Rei: you havnt been busy you are just lazy!  
  
Stormy: not as lazy as Kai!!!!!!! ::all three look over at the sleeping Kai:: Oh and there is major language in this chapter!  
  
The Truth  
Chapter 14: I am running out of titles  
  
{normal} "What the hell happened to you Jade?" Rei asked worry etched into his face. Kai puts two and two together. He turns to Sotan.  
  
"You fucking ass whole! What's the matter? You suck at hitting so bad you have to hit a girl? Your fucking pathetic" Kai shouts.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that boy! See those bruises on Rei's arms? I did that. You tell me if I suck at hitting." Sotan replies.  
  
"Now you know Rei. That mother fucking shit head of a father beats the shit out of me but I fight him back. And then that stupid fucker over there" she points to Hoksai "is a fucking pervert. Well no one can blame him because he looks like a fucking halloween mask gone bad" Jade replies. Kai sniggers at the remark about his father's looks. Volitare stands up and walks over to where Sotan stands. Rei notices his sister cringe a little at the sight of Volitare coming closer.  
  
"Did Volitare do anything to you?" Rei asks getting really pissed off. Jade nods not taking her eyes off Volitare.  
  
"Yes Rei I did. Do you see that gash on her face and the bruises on her legs? That was me. She will do anything if you show her a knife. Now come here Jade like a good girl." Volitare says. Jade stares at him and doesn't move. Volitare reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. Jade eyes move down to the knife.  
  
"Do you carry that thing around with you?" Jade asked in a small voice. Rei noticed she wasn't swearing at Volitare like she did with their dad and Hoksai.  
  
"You remember this don't you Jade. Now get over here now! Do you want me to teach you another lesson?" Volitare asks. Jade silently walks over to him keeping away from the knife blade. Rei looks at Jade then Volitare. Jade is white as paper. Anger is taking over Rei.  
  
"What in fucking hell did you do to her?" Rei asks his eyes going into slits because of anger. Volitare looks at Rei and chuckles.  
  
"We had some fun. Didn't we Jade." Jade didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at the knife in Volitare's hand. He looks over at her and Kai notices in his eyes nothing but lust. "Answer me you fucked up little bitchy whore!" Jade flinched at the words thrown out to her.  
  
"You fucking shit head! You all took turns beating her and then you" Kai points to Volitare "You little fucker raped the shit out of her didn't you ass whole! Just like in the abbey{I think I spelled it right. Let me know if I did}" Kai shouts at his grandfather getting almost as mad as Rei is.  
  
"What do you mean in the abbey?' Tyson asks.  
  
"Yea was she in the abbey with Rei's dad?" Max said. Rei looked at Kai for an answer. Then did he realize how pissed off he was. His fists were clenched and he was glaring daggers at Voltaire. Rei gently reached out and touched his koi's arm.  
  
"Kai what happened at the abbey?" Rei asked wanting some answers. No one noticed Tala sneak into the room.  
  
"He let everyone beat her and then in turns let a few of us have a go at her. She was forced to spend a lot of time with Volitare and Boris. But when she wasn't with one of them Jade was being tormented by the boys. I never touched her unless it was to help her. Same with the other demolition boys. We all helped her. Knowing what she was going through with Boris." Tala said from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see the flame haired boy.  
  
"Tala!" Jade said running to him. She hugged him and he fell against the door from the sudden weight. He hugged her back with just as much force. Once Jade finally let go she looked into Tala's ice blue eyes.  
  
"You came back. I was beginning to think that you forgot about me" Jade tells him.  
  
"I would never forget you Jade and you should know that" Tale replies. Then jade kissed him. Everyone watched as Tala kissed her back with just as much passion. Once they broke apart Rei looked from Tala to Jade. He was so confused right now. Jade noticed this and started laughing.  
  
"Are you too... you know... together?" he asked. Jade nodded and got off of Tala so he could get up from the door. He then picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Yea. Rei I would never hurt her. I will never hurt her even if my life depended on it" Tala replied. Kai smirked.  
  
"There always was something about you two. You were closer to Tala than any of us Jade." Kai tells them.  
  
"Tala put down my daughter now! I don't want her with you ever again. She will have better people than trash like you!" Sotan yells. Tala arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Like you care about her. You don't even say her name. I bet you would just sell her to the person who bids the most on her you fucking money hungry bastard!" Tala yells back at him. Jade filled with sudden confidence now that her koi was here that she walked up to Volitare.  
  
"You can rot in the fucking seven hells!" Jade tells him.  
  
"What did you say?" Volitare asks in a deathly whisper. The room is dead quiet looking from Volitare to Jade.  
  
"You heard me shit head. You can rot in the fucking seven hells. But they might not take you because your too ugly!" Jade says back in the same deadly whisper.  
  
"Big mistake" Volitare says and the next thing Jade knew she was on the ground a new wound on her. Volitare had slashed her stomach and then part of her arm {ya know like he slashed her stomach and he didn't stop so he got her arm too}. In an instant Tala was next to Jade. Rei was on her other side while Kai started to go after Volitare. Tyson and Max were behind Rei looking at Jade. Jade moaned as a wave of pain washed over her. Suddenly everyone looks up and watches as Volitare is knocked unconscious because Kai threw him against the wall. Sotan and Hoksai decide to leave and they drag Volitare out with them  
  
"Don't worry. We will be back" Hoksai says. Sotan hits him over the head.  
  
'Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For saying that. It was the stupidest line I have ever heard."  
  
Stormy: I think I will end it there. This I think is the longest chapter I have written. There are a lot of twists in this chapter that I dint know would happen.  
  
Rei: Sure you did -_-  
  
Stormy: really I dint know that it would turn into a tala/jade thing. Oh well what happens happens.  
  
Rei: I think we should wake Kai up because he should know about tala and jade.  
  
Stormy: ur right. :: walks over and throws random bucket of water on him::  
  
Kai: :: know dripping wet and pissed off:: stormy what was that for!?  
  
Stormy: welll Rei had this idea that we should wake you up and tell you that jade and tala sre knowtogether.  
  
Kai: what ever read and review. ::gets idea:: oh and tell me what I should do to stormy and Rei for waking me up.  
  
Stormy: but it was all Rei's dea!!  
  
Rei: hey!!! You are the one who poured water on him. 


	15. the end

Stormy: yea it's the weekend! I am soo happy.  
  
Kai: yea right whatever.  
  
Rei: some one is not happy.  
  
Stormy: oh well on with the fic!  
  
The Truth  
Chapter 15: the end  
  
{normal} Everyone watched as the three elders left the room. Jade moaned again because another wave of pain washed over her again and again. Rei looked at Tala and noticed he looked close to tears.  
  
"Don't worry Jade. You will be ok and then we will get out of here. You will never have to look at him or any of the others ever again. You will be safe at home with me" Tala whispered. Rei placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It will be alright Tala. Don't worry." He said. Kai looked at the door. He noticed that it was opening slowly.  
  
"Oh shit! I think they are coming back." Kai said to the others. Tyson and Max whipped around ready to take anything on. Rei and Tala looked at the door. Tala smiled to himself.  
  
"I cant believe they made it" he said to himself.  
  
"What do you mean Tala that they made it? Who made it?" Rei asked taking his eyes off the door and looking at his sister's koi.  
  
"Do you think there is a chance in hell we would miss this Tala? That we really wouldn't help Rei, Kai and Jade?" a smooth voice said from the doorway. {surprise! Can u guess who it is?}  
  
"Bryan? You guys made it!" Tala said looking at them but not leaving his koi's side.  
  
"Holy shit! Is it you Bryan, Spencer and Ian?" Kai said. {IT'S THE DEMOLITION BOYS::waves flag::}. Bryan looks over at Kai. He steps from the doorway and walks over to Kai.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari. Long time no see." Bryan says.  
  
"Its only been since the World Championships. But I understand your point." Kai replies. Bryan's eyes wander over to Jade on the ground. His face becomes serious.  
  
"Is she ok?" he asks noticing the blood he walks over to her. "What happened?"  
  
"I told Volitare to rot in the fucking seven hells but the might not take him because he is too ugly" Jade said. Bryan smirked and kneeled down beside Rei.  
  
"That sounds like something you would say Jade. Did he pull a knife on you?"  
  
"No he used his fingernails" she rolled her eyes. "of course he used a knife". Jade sat up and held on to Tala's knee for support. He placed his hand over hers. Jade looked at him.  
  
"You scared me to death Jade. Don't ever do that again" Tala whispered looking into her eyes.  
  
"Aw! How cute! Tala found love" Ian's oily voice said from next to Bryan. Tala whipped around and glared at Ian.  
  
"Shut the hell up Ian. At least he has love! Unlike you" Jade said beating her koi at yelling at the shorter Demolition Boy.  
  
"I think you might want to get that cleaned up Jade" Rei said motioning to her stomach and arm.  
  
"Don't worry about me Rei. I'll be fine" Jade said as she shut her eyes to the concerned faces. Another wave of pain washes over Jade. She cringes inwardly. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Guys" Tyson started not looking at her face{not like that you pervs!} "Look at her hand. Look how white it is" he pointed to Jade's hand. Everybody looked down at her hand. It was paper white and clenched air.  
  
"Jade are you ok?" Kai asked. Jade opened one eye a crack and looked at him.  
  
"Never better "the girl said. Tala stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'never better'? You're fucking bleeding in two places! What the hell are you trying to pass off!?" Tala asked her. Jade opened both her eyes and stared into the ice blue orbs of her koi.  
  
"What are you talking about tala?" Jade was confused as all hell.  
  
"I love you Jade. The last time I saw your hand this white was in the abbey and Boris, Volitare and your fucked up father ganged up on you. You almost died when that happened. I don't want to lose you" Tala explained with hurt in his voice.  
  
"Tala I'm so sorry. I've tried to erase those memories." Jade said hugging her koi. He hugged her back. Spencer pulled something from his pocket. He handed it to Rei.  
  
"here you go Rei. It's for Jade's cuts" Spencer said. Rei took the bandages from him.  
  
"Thanks. Jade can you let go of Tala so I can bandage your stomach and arm?" Rei asked his younger sibling. She reluctantly let go of Tala.  
  
"Fine. Rei, Kai I think I have something that belongs to you two" Jade said as she reached into her pocket. Rei stopped so he could watch his sisters movements. The bladers gasped as she pulled out Drigger and Dranzer.  
  
"How did you get them Jade?" Kai asked as him and his koi hugged her.  
  
"I played Mission Impossible and found them. Those dumb fucks stupidly left them on the table for anyone to see. So I stole them back" Jade told them. Rei and Kai let go so Jade could be bandaged up again. Just as Rei finished, the door slammed open. Tyson, max and the chief jumped at the noise.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Volitare yelled pointing to Bryan, Ian and Spencer. Everybody looked at them and the people who were kneeling next to Jade stood up[Bryan,Tala,Rei, Kai and Jade]  
  
"You bastard! Do you see what you did to Jade!?" Tala yelled at the old man. In an instant Kai and Bryan were holding Tala back.  
  
"Bryan! Kai! Let me go! I'm gonna kick his ass" Tala growled trying to break away from the iron clad grip his friends had on his arms. None noticed that Rei walked toward his father.  
  
"What's the matter Rei? Come to beg forgiveness? Beg me to take you back?" Sotan said quietly to his son.  
  
"No I've come to kick your ass for making mine and Jade's life hell" Rei said back.  
  
"Well your not going to win. And your friends aren't coming to your aid." Sotan said and took a swing at Rei's head. He ducked easily and kicked Sotan's feet from under him. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"I don't need my friends for this fight" Rei said coming to stand over him.  
  
"Oh really?" Sotan asked sarcastically and pulled at his son's ankle. Rei fell and his head smacked against the floor. He let out a whimper of pain.  
  
Jade heard her brother whimper. She started to go over to his aid. But a arm slipped around her waist halting her footsteps. The hand started to explore her stomach. Jade realized it wasn't her koi because he wouldn't have stopped her.  
  
"No. Stay here with me my kitten. We can watch your brother die together" Hoksai whispered in her ear. Jade reacted quickly. She elbowed him in the gut. He let go of her and clutched his stomach.  
  
"I will kick you sorry ass. No one is here to protect you Hoksai." She said back as Hoksai stood up strait.  
  
"You speak with Confidence my kitten. But how long will it stay with you?" Hoksai asked the girl and swung at her head. Jade ducked and did the same move that her brother had done on their father.  
  
"Don't ever call me kitten again." Jade said in a deathly calm voice as she came to stand over him.  
  
"Why not? Does it remind you of your days in the abbey?" Hoksai asked back. Then he kicked up at Jade's stomach. As his foot hit the wound, she yelped out in pain. Hoksai stood up and knocked her feet from under her like she had done to him a few minutes ago. She yelled out now as her head hit the floor. Hoksai came to stand over her.  
  
"I see that you are weak. The wounds you have are slowing you down." He pointed out what Jade had known a while ago. He kicked her again.  
  
"TALA!" Jade screamed out the name of her koi. Bryan, Tala and Kai looked over to Jade and Kai's father.  
  
"You scream so nicely. Now scream for me" they heard Hoksai say to Jade. But he never got to kick her again because a sudden force knocked him down. Tala started to choke him.  
  
"Don't you ever come near her again or I will personally kill you" Tala said through clenched teeth. Bryan and Kai had helped Jade sit up.  
  
"Kai, Rei he needs help" Jade whispered to the slate haired boy. He nodded and his eyes scanned the room. He found his Koi and Sotan in the middle of a fight. And it looked like Rei was losing. Kai stood up.  
  
"Get Tala off of Hoksai and over to Jade where he should be" Kai told Bryan and ran off to his koi's rescue. Bryan stood up and quickly lifted Tala off of Hoksai and brought him to Jade's side.  
  
"This is where you should be Tala" Bryan told his Russian friend.  
  
Rei was losing and he knew this. Bu t he didn't want to give in and call for the help of his friends. He didn't want to give his father the satisfaction that he was weak. Sotan's hand connected with Rei's chin. Rei knew in that instant that he wasn't going to win this battle. He knew that he would be weak and give in. Rei closed his eyes waiting for the final blow that would end it now. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see his koi slam his fist into Sotan's jaw. Sotan stumbled back. Kai kicked him in the stomach and Sotan dropped to the ground.  
  
"You deserve to rot in hell for what you did. Along with my father and grandfather. You are all pathetic." Kai said clenching his fists together.  
  
"I may die. But so will your precious Rei. He is weak and wont last longer." Sotan chuckled to himself. Kai whipped around as he watched Rei drop to the floor. Kai rushed to his side.  
  
"No...Don't... Rei you can't die on me. Think of all we've been through. You cant die now that we are so close to getting out of here." Kai whispered as he held Rei, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Kai I love you. Tell Jade that I am sorry I couldn't go on. Please tell everybody not to cry over me. I'm sorry Kai. Always remember that I love you" Rei whispered back.  
  
"I love you too Rei. Don't leave me here alone. Please. You can make it" Kai cried harder. But it was too late. Rei's limp body leaned against Kai as Rei breathed his last breath. Kai laid his head on Rei's and cried. He didn't care at all who saw him. All that mattered was that his koi was dead. Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with tears streaming down his face. He looked truly like a little child lost and confused. Bryan kneeled down next to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. Kai buried his head in the crook of Bryan's neck. Bryan moved his hand in circles around Kai's back. Jade looked over and noticed that her brother's chest wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh my god. Tala..." jade couldn't finish as her koi looked over at the group. Jade hugged him as tight as she could as tears came pouring down her face. Tala hugged her back. The end  
  
Stormy:......................  
  
Tala: whats wrong stormy? You finished the fic.  
  
Kai: I think she is sad that she killed Rei  
  
Stormy: I killed Rei. And it's the end of the fic.  
  
Tala: ::hugs stormy:: its ok stormy. Make another fic and Rei will be resurrected.  
  
Stormy: ur right Tala. Thanks for taking my fic! Please review people. Oh and I did not mean to kill Rei off. I had no intention of doing it.  
  
Tala: but she did and she feels bad. So when you review please don't yell at her  
  
Kai: too much. 


End file.
